battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Stapy
|allies = Foldy (BFF), Marker, Eraser |enemies =Liy , Lollipop, Fries |color = Black, Violet (Debut) Bright pinkish-red, Silver (BFB) |kills = 1 |first = BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! |last = Four Goes Too Far |voice = Sam Lee |episode = TBA |recc = Michael Huang (technically) |nicknames = Staply (Lightning)}} Stapy is a contestant in Battle for BFDI. According to him, he is one of the heaviest contestants in BFB. He is loyal to his friend Foldy. His first appearance (in BFB) is with Marker about to play "Toss the Dirt" with him. Stapy is one of the two BFDI contestants to only have arms (with the other being Lightning). Stapy must leap to move because he is heavy and lacks legs. Usually, when Stapy leaps to move, he produces a flattened staple. His true first appearance is in a joke video by the name of "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!" which is an April Fool's joke version of "Return of the Hang Glider", the 25th and last episode of the first season, where a purple stapler shows up with the caption "Stapy". Stapy is mistakenly called Staply by Lightning. Personality Stapy is a calm, friendly contestant. He can get angered, however; this is usually caused by Foldy getting harmed by someone. Appearance BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! (Stapy's debut.) *Stapy is black and purple. *Stapy has no eyes, limbs, or any other significant evidence that Stapy isn't an inanimate object. BFB *Stapy is now animated, and he has eyes and a mouth. *Stapy is red. *Stapy has arms, but no legs. Relationships Foldy Foldy and Stapy are calm contestants that really hate Liy. Fries In BFB 1 Fries and Stapy end up on the same team, Free Food. When Foldy and Stapy are playing Rock-Paper-Scissors, Fries scolds them for not helping participate in the challenge of returning X's baskets. Stapy, rhyming in doing so, explains playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to help de-stress, mentioning wanting to help. Fries asks Stapy if he is lightweight, and Stapy responds, mentioning his heaviness. Fries then talks to Foldy, agreeing to throw her to reach the basket. After Foldy is shredded into bits by the basket's propeller blades, Stapy is visibly angry at Fries for the death of his close friend. Lightning In BFB 1, Lightning asks Stapy and Marker if they want to be friends, to which Marker declines. Lightning mistakenly calls Stapy "Stapley". Marker In BFB 1, Marker and Stapy are sitting next to each other in conversation when Lightning asks them if they want to be friends. After declining, Marker asks Stapy to play "Toss the Dirt" with him, and Stapy agrees to do so. When teams are being chosen, Marker follows Stapy in joining the team Free Food. In BFB 4, while Stapy is playing RPS with Foldy, Marker butts in and decided to play with them, although he said he doesn't know how to play, which Stapy remarked it was lame. When Marker played Four, Stapy complained. Kills Total kills: 1 Trivia * Stapy is one of the legless contestants in BFB, the other being Lightning. Category:Characters Category:Legless Category:Males Category:Voiced by Sam Lee Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food Category:Stapy Category:Contestants Category:Articles with featured videos Category:BFDI APPISIOTE 2255555555!!!!!